Iv's Pranks
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Iv loves to prank his brother's a lot but when he does one of his pranks it ruins his brother's life.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys I got inspired while I was reading Rio's Prank by fantagegirl0123. I was thinking of doing a similar story but this time IV pranks both of his brothers a lot until one prank actually ruins his brother's life. So can you guys please send some pranks to me for the story? I'll accept reviews and messages on my forum. The link to my forum is on my profile. You guys can roleplay yugioh zexal there as well and I'll jump in once in a while. So please send me those pranks. Each time I post a new chapter to this story I'll ask for more pranks because I want this to be my longest story ever. Here's a few settings to help. Also you can send pranks to V's friends as well.**

**V is a singer, dancer, and a student at a performing art's school. He's in a relationship with a girl named Melody who is also his singing partner. They usually enjoy going out for walks in the park and enjoy drawing pictures of pokemon they see. V would be upset if Melody dumped him. Sometimes they would go to rehearsals in the school when they are part of musicals. V usually is in his music room where he enjoys playing his flute, piano, and clarinet. Sometimes he would sing while playing the piano and writes down lyrics in his songbook. V's friends with Montgomery, N and Aurora. V also enjoys gardening and his favorite flower is the waterlily. Sometimes V is in his room crying over their mother whom died in a car crash on his 9th birthday. V treasures his amulet that once beloged to their mother and would freak out if it was lost. V is also a sickly child and has a heart defect that hasn't been cured. V also has a job at a pokemon daycare center and is a waiter at resturant. V owns a pokemon named Oshowatt that once belonged to his mother and an Altaria that he met when it was just a swablu. He has a bond with a Dieno and a Buneary in the pokemon dare care center.**

**Tron is usually concerned about V's health and is always near V except in school and his dates. Tron is a caring father who worries greatly about his son's health and is always there for them. He usally listens to V sing and often compliments V on his skills. Tron trusts Melody and likes her a lot since V is always in a happy mood when he started dating her. Sometimes he would brag to his friends about V's beauty and how well he sings and dances. However Tron is trying to figure out how to deal with V's heart defect.**

**III is always smiling when he sees his brother's in a good mood. most of the time he would spend time with V in his music room and often listens to him sing while playing the piano. III takes lessons from V on how to play the clarinet since V was an expert at playing it. Sometimes he would be seen gardening with V. III often asks V about their mother since V was with her when she died. He often looks through the photo albums V keeps in his room and often goes with V to work in the pokemon Day Care Center and plays with V's pokemon.**

**Montgomery is V's best friend. He and V became friend when V first came to the performing arts school. There's nothing much to know about Montgomery except that he misses his oldest brother Walter who died in a fire a few months ago and he has a rivalry with a guy named Luka in the school. His pokemon is a Throh.**

**N is V's childhood friend. They were friends ever since V saved N from a blunch of wild Joltics. He often cheers V up when he's feeling down.**


	2. Long hair to Short hair

**Okay guys I admit I only got 1 review for this story and I was pretty sad about so can we please be kind enough to leave some review because I don't know about you guys but I am horrible at coming up with pranks. But this one is about both V and N. So enjoy!**

IV watched his oldest brother come to the table for breakfast. He looked worried for some reason even though it was morning. He was really excited for tonight. While V is sleeping in bed he would cut his hair short. He wanted to see the look on V's face when he woke up. When V sat down in his next to their father Tron looked at him concerned.

"V is something wrong?" Tron said asked touching V's shoulder since he recently was warped back into his normal form.

"Nothing's wrong father, but I was wondering if I could invite N over for a sleepover this weekend. We have a big script to work on for our drama class and we really want to get an A on it. So father can I please?" V asked with begging look in his eyes.

"Of course you may. As long as you two don't cause trouble it's fine with me." Tron said with a smile on his face.

"Hey V, can I help with the script? I'm pretty good with dialogs." III asked looking at his oldest brother.

"Of course you may and since Montgomery is at home sick with the flu for a week, we need all the help we can get." V said as he got his bag and left the house heading for the preforming arts school.

"Hey V did Tron say yes?" N asked as V met up with him.

"You bet and III said he would help us out." V said as they walked into their music class. V holding his clarinet and N holding his flute.

After a few days the weekend came and N, V and III were in V's room writing down the script. While they were writing IV was spying on them. He decided he would cute both V and N's hair while they were sleeping. He would love to see the look on their faces when they find out. Soon he heard V laughing which he hadn't heard in a long time. Quickly he peeked inside his brother's room to see III on V's back no daring to let go as he tickled the older sibling. V was trying to get III off him while laughing uncontrollably hard. N was watching the siblings while laughing as well.

_Ever since V met his friends he spends more time with them and III. Maybe I'll spend some time with him in a few days. But, what about Melody? V is always happy when she's around and he told us once she's the reason he started singing again. Maybe I can get them to break up. But how is the question. _

Later before he went to sleep he heard V singing to III again while N was playing his flute.

_He's a great singer too and when he plays his instruments is heaven. I just wish I could say these things to him._

Once IV found out V and N were sleeping he snuck into the room. Luckily for him V had his hair in a ponytail this time and so did N. IV carefully grabbed V's scissors and cut the ponytails off.

The next morning when V woke up and went to the bathroom. Once he saw himself in the mirror he was shocked of what he saw. His hair was cut short. V let out a loud scream.

Hearing the scream everyone woke up and ran to V who was still touching his now short hair.

"What happened?" Tron asked in shock of hearing V's scream.

"Someone cut my hair short last night!" V yelled starting to cry.

"That same with me!" N yelped as he touched his now shortened hair.

"Don't worry V and N." III tried to calm down the 2 teens. "We'll find out who did this to the two of you and why they did it."

Soon they heard a fit of laughter and turned to IV who was laughing extremely hard.

"IV did you cut our hair short?" V yelled angrily.

"Yep. I thought it would be funny. You should've seen the look on your face." IV said still laughing.

"Oh I know what I'm about to do to you!" V yelled as he attempted to kill the younger sibling but was being restrained by N.

"Calm down V. We'll just wear our wigs to school like how IV dyed our hair pink a few months ago." N said remembering how hard it was when the people were laughing at them when they arrived on the first day of school with pink hair.

"Fine but I'll kill you later IV!" V said angrily as they put their wigs and left to V's room to change for school.

"I'd doubt it." IV said as they left.

**Okay I had some fun while writing this. Please Read and please leave some reviews with pranks. I really need them. I'm hoping for at least 4 reviews.**


	3. Stop SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
